Kuroshitsuji Alice
by Midknight Shadows
Summary: Black Butler plus  Alice Human Sacrifice equals  This fanfic! A dark twist on Alice in Wonderland... WITH BLACK BUTLER CHARACTERS!
1. The First Alice

**This is a twisted version of Alice Human Sacrifice, which you should look up if you haven't seen. I will introduce each of the four arcs with a poem and then a few chapters dictating what happens. I will not be basing this on the Alice in Wonderland OVA. I haven't even SEEN that! So this is all MY interpretation of a dark Kuroshitsuji Alice!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaims: I own nothing! Not Alice Human Sacrifice, or Vocaloid, or Kuroshitsuji!<strong>

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there was a little dream. The little dream was fading away quickly, since the person who dreamed it was waking up. The little dream came up with a plan to save itself. "I will let people create a world inside of me! It will become where they will live from now on, and I will exist forever!" it thought, liking the sound of it. "They will be able to live their dreams, and I will be able to live!" The dream smiled to itself as it gathered its cast of hosts, unaware that it was about to become a big nightmare….<p>

_The First Alice was a strong woman of Red._

_She made a world just like her waking in Wonderland._

_Only her own world was filled with death, destruction and hatred_

_Seeing it for all of what it was, her eyes became clouded and her rage grew out of hand._

_Alice watched a wicked woman walk away unharmed_

_It was surely too much for her: her resolve became dark_

_The wicked woman saw her last sight and was alarmed_

_Alice kept on stabbing the woman long after she'd died_

_And then in fear realized she had nowhere to hide_

_If the Queen of Hearts had not been the one to catch her_

_She would have been killed no matter how much she lied_

* * *

><p><strong><em>First Alice is Angelina Durless! Who is the Queen of Hearts? Spoilers, sweetie! Please R&amp;R~!<br>_**


	2. Alice's Story

**So, first I introduced the arc with the poem that summed it all up, right? So here's the full story- ALL WRITTEN AS A POEM. Yup. This was relatively difficult to do, so please do tell me how it sounds! If it sounds awful, don't hesitate to tell me. I can't get better if I don't know what I did wrong. But hey, I'm flexible! Glowing reviews are good too!**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Alice Human Sacrifice, Kuroshitsuji, or Vocaloid.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alice" Angelina Durless came home after a long day<p>

She had preformed this operation before

But never before had she felt this way

Her hands were stained red, and pray!

She could not wash the blood away

This feeling of hatred grew until

She would find this woman who made her kill

And she would kill, once again, this woman: Make her pay

Her night was stained, bleeding red

The thoughtless woman for whom she harbored hatred

Lay on the ground, surely dead

With a feeling of utmost dread

She heard a voice which to her said:

"I do not care for that woman who this night did depart

Do not fear for your crime, I am the Queen of Hearts

I approve of your act: This world is prettier red."

Alice and the Queen of Hearts formed a pact that night:

If Alice were to help the Queen, her record would be straight

And in return she would paint the world red in her spite

A killer in the darkness and a noble in the light

A vigilante bent on a twisted version of the world set right

She continued on her plight of malice

Until lo and behold! Appeared the Second Alice!

The encounter began in heartbreak and ended in a fight

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, there we are! In case it isn't obvious, First Alice is Madame Red, Queen of Hearts is Grell Sutcliff, and Second Alice is[obvious but still a spoiler ANYWAY]<em>**


	3. The Second Alice

**The Second Alice**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for the kind reviews, everyone!<br>**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Vocaloid, not Kuroshitsuji, not Alice Human Sacrifice. Sorry :(**

* * *

><p>The Second Alice was a sly boy of blue<p>

He played his part to the King of Spades in Wonderland

His part was played in the darkness; nothing he spoke was true

But then his story played out far from what he'd planned

Alice was betrayed by the very King he served

He held on to his thread of life dearly

But in the end he got what he deserved

The King was defeated, but with him Alice fell

Off the top of a distorted bridge, although he didn't yell

The kindest man he knew: yet a demon helped him out

And then with his approval, dragged him into hell

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next up is his full story in verse! And let's take some votes, shall we? Who should be the third Alice?<br>_**


End file.
